


Miracle

by kathiya_ramani



Series: Emergency Johnlock Cravings Treatment Unit [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt-Vacation, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani
Summary: John dreams. Sherlock keeps watch.





	Miracle

" Let me come through please!  
He's my friend! "

And John is desperately feeling for a pulse.

Sherlock's body lying spread-eagled, limp, lifeless… .

"One more miracle, Sherlock, for me…. please don't be dead!!! "

" I may have a miracle for you." 

A mocking sing-song voice with an Irish lilt. 

Startled, John lifts his head to see ' Death' watching him with cold eyes.

" I don't usually do this. I am a busy angel." he smugly remarks.

" Please! " John begs on his knees.

"Only true love's kiss can revive the dead " Death says tauntingly. 

" But I'm not- we're not-"

" Gay? Lovers? Boring! "Death yawns exaggeratedly and disappears . 

And just then , he hears a hauntingly beautiful, achingly sweet melody of a violin…It opens his eyes to the truth. John braves gathering Sherlock's mangled face between his hands and kisses him. 

And hopes his love proves true. 

"John"

Sherlock speaks!

" John, wake up, it's only a dream"

John opens his eyes to the silhouette of Sherlock near the window of the cottage

Post-coital, naked and sated ….violin in his hand , warm night wrapped around him. 

John gets up from the bed, covers the distance between them in three steps and kisses Sherlock 

"What was that for? " Sherlock asks breathlessly.

John runs a thumb over his cheekbones, smiling like a loon. 

" I wanted to feel you breathe "

**Author's Note:**

> If convenient, leave a kudo or a comment.  
> God, I'm such a hungry child


End file.
